namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Rule of the Spirits
The Rule of the Spirits describes the era of the universes where The 11 Spirits secured the balance of the elements in the Chi World and The 11 Phantoms did so in the Astra World. Both universes underwent numerous vast changes, most notably on The World in the Chi Universe, and The 11 Levels of Hell in the Astra Universe. Many aspects of physics and magic were changed by the influence of The Priest in combination with the Titan Armor. Prior Events The transition from the previous Era (Rule of the Pondera) was not instantanious or clear cut. The change in reality and physics between the two eras was slow and gradual, taking over 200 years to fully change. The very beginning was the result of a Time loop hole in which the Titan Armor was sent back in time to Rhyden, which he used to fight Nami and Dori. Because of this, Ganieze created the Titan Armor for Dori, where he fought Rhyden and defeated him. Their battle changed the face of The Planet, splitting The Land into various continents. Then it continued with The Priest obtaining the Titan Armor with the help of Shiroko and Kuroko. For years, The Priest claimed that the current Three Gods Religion was false, and what really existed were Spirits, living beings that watched over the world. Shiroko was transformed into the Spirit of Holy, and Kuroko into the Unholy Phantom. Changes Significant changes were made to the geography and physics of both universes. Geography In the Chi Universe, the single continent on The Planet was split by Dori, and overtime became many different continents, with many different biomes. This also meant new mountains, rivers, lakes and islands formed. There also have been various forms of government formed on each continent, each becoming its own country. Several cities have risen on each continent as well, each different from one another in their own way. As for the cosmos, there were no significant changes aside from the fact that stars are constantly shifting now due to the influence of Sheena. There are also several Black Holes now, that Phantoms use to travel into the Chi World. In the Astra Universe, the geography remains mostly the same on it's multiple inverted planets. One of the biggest changes is the introduction of Demons that populated the once desolate universe. Demons live like savages, in tribes with small traces of intellegence. Each planet is ruled by a Phantom, and the elemental climates of each reflect that of the Phantom's element. The main planet where Demongo once resided, has been claimed by Shiroko, along with his own personal portal to Tsutopia in the Chi World. Physics The rules of magic and the elements have been severely changed from the times of Nami and Dori. Before Before, there were eight Trees that constantly renewed energy. The four Land trees breathed in Chi, exhaling Astra, and the four Cosmos trees breathed in Astra, exhaling Chi. This meant thst energy was constantly in a cycle that kept the balance of nature in place. Each Tree had it's own Guardian to protect it from harm. Destroying a Tree would mean it's element would no longer be supplied to the Universe, and nature would eventually imbalance. Trees were kept alive by a Seed lit with Potion and would die if put out. Trees could be revived indefinitely as long as there was a Dragon to relight it's seed. Magic casting was depended on the Staffs, eight Enchanted objects that were given the power of the Trees by lighting them in the Tree's Seed. With a Tree incapacitated, the Staff linked to the Tree would no longer be able to cast spells. Staffs had an unlimited supply of MP, meaning spells could be casted indefinitely. Users would increase their knowledge of Staffs and gain higher magic spells the more Staffs they collected. Elemental Manipulation could be performed by any person with proper training. Each person in this era is born with an Internal Element chosen randomly at birth, and with training could use to manipulate it. The disadvantages of this were that Spells were generally stronger and didn't require MP like Manipulation did, so Staffs were favored. It was possible however for humans to increase their powers to be much higher than the Staffs. Nami and Dori both achieved this level of power. Now There are no longer Trees that support the balance of nature in the Universes. Instead, there are eight Spirits in the Chi Universe and eight Phantoms in the Astra Universe that carry out this role. Unlike Trees, Spirits are not perpetually restoring energy. Instead, they rely on the prayers at Altars to restore their powers. If a Spirit is no longer prayed to, it will die. When a Spirit dies, another is chosen to take its place. The first generation of spirits consist of Leon, Sherman, Bertha, Airen, Ryan, Tim, Sheena, and Ecks. Likewise, Phantoms stay powerful by pleads and begging. Since their universe is the universe of torture, they constantly stay powerful, but if the people of the Chi Universe fear them as well, they can increase their power even more so than the Spirits. Serpents also roam the Astra Universe and are the most dangerous creature in the Universes. Poison also makes a return as Serpent Venom and can literally tear elemental reality apart. Humans are still born with Internal Elements, but in this time they are much weaker than before. Now, Elemental Manipulation is near impossible on a normal human, but smaller use magic spells are. Spells in this era are much more common as any one can perform them, instead of needing a Staff to do so, but unlike Staffs, people have limited MP and can only increase it with training. Several schools exist around the planet that each excel in an element, where one can go to learn a trademark Spell from one of the School Masters. The powers of the elements were also slightly changed. *Fire now includes Magma/Lava *Water includes Ice, and most liquids containing water (not lava or acid for example). *Earth now includes Plants, Wood, Metals and Soil. *Wind includes most gasses now, such as smoke, oxygen, nitrogen, etc. Harming and Healing also work differently now. Before, Dragonfire was the only method of restoring health, and Echo was how one was poisoned. Now, Potion and Poison have been upscaled in their significance. Instead of applying a Status Effect, Poison now directly affects one's Life Energy, and the only way to combat it is with Potion. Elemental leveled spells can now apply a status effect of Poison, and healing. *Light now bears many healing and defensive spells, and is seen as an element of Good. *Dark takes the role of a sacrificial power, as well as casting Doom and Death spells, and is seen as an Evil element. It is also now impossible for one to unlock their Energy power since the Staffs no longer exist. Instead, one must simple be born without an Internal Element, or have one so incredibly weak, that they are able to use their Energy abilities. Now, Energy is not nearly as powerful as it was in Nami and Dori's time. In this time, it is almost on the same level as elemental powers, posing no real advantage over them, aside from the fact that it is weak to no types but is strong against none. Energy Levels are also nonexistant now, in the average human. Instead of Spells, energy is used as a mind power, providing abilities like telekinesis, flight, energy blasts, and energy shields.